ABSTRACT The COBRE for Perinatal Biology is transitioning to a self-supported independent Center for Perinatal Biology during Phase III. In keeping with the thematic focus of the COBRE for Perinatal Biology, we will continue pursuit of research areas that investigate the outcomes of pregnancy and neonatal development. Our research has been driven by recognition that the fundamental mechanisms that regulate embryonic development, cancer, and aging are similar. Insights discerned during developmental stages inform those other periods. The success of our projects has been enhanced by the common view that looking through the ?prism of development? provides not only those insights but, in some instances, experimental leverage and testable hypotheses for how regulatory pathways are governed later in life. Based on the success of Phase I & Phase II, the goals of this COBRE Phase III are to complete the establishment of a nationally recognized Center for Perinatal Biology at Women & Infants Hospital, and to transition to a self-supported, sustainable Center in five years. The primary objective of the Pilot Project Program is to expand and train the pool of investigators in the field of Perinatal Biology. . The Pilot Grants Project Program has the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Provide pilot awards for research projects that will enhance and stimulate collaborative research in perinatal biology and increase use of the Research Core facilities. Specific Aim 2: Recruit, mentor and train talented new investigators to the field of Perinatal Biology and provide educational opportunities that will enhance and foster new collaborations within the Program and across multiple Departments, Centers, and Institutions.